


【校园AU】女装营业大危机

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【校园AU】网管，来桶泡面 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994590





	1. 上

所以一切都怪自己错过那个电话。权顺荣闷闷不乐地想。

权顺荣从高中来省会读书开始就独自生活了，现在就读的大学也和父母并不在同一个城市。远在小县城的父母对此感到骄傲又心疼：高兴孩子可以早早自立并且成绩出色，又担心孩子遇到困难孤立无援。权顺荣很多次都想在电话里说，其实圆佑很照顾我的，爸妈不要操心我了。但是他其实很难对父母开口说，自己高中开始就已经谈恋爱了，而且恋爱对象还是年上的男孩子。所以他只好说，自己在学校里交到了很多朋友，老师也都很关心自己，所以过得很自在。

“儿子呀，今天上午为什么不接妈妈的电话呢？”

权顺荣短暂地停下说话，开始思考自己上午的活动。上完早课后他意外地发现舍友们都出门了，于是他急切地拨通了全圆佑的电话。全圆佑大多数时候下午录视频、晚上直播；上午如果没有团队会议或者和赞助商的见面，他会自己研究新的游戏或者写稿子，时间相对充裕。期中刚刚过去，权顺荣好不容易可以稍微从小组作业和比赛中稍作喘息，就赶紧联系了男朋友。

想起来总会觉得很内疚的是，刚读大学的时候他和全圆佑约定，每周末和假期都回他们共同租住的地方见面。可是为了节省房租，出租屋离位于市中心的学校相当遥远，坐地铁抵达要花费一个多小时；再加上权顺荣越来越忙于课业，有的时候三四个星期才会回去一次。全圆佑的主播事业尚未像现在一样红火的时候，会有空到权顺荣的学校附近带他出来吃饭，但是业务慢慢变多之后也渐渐难以做到了。这样聚少离多的情况随着他年级升高和全圆佑工作变忙越来越多，权顺荣也格外珍惜可以联系的机会。

“你说你现在就在学校附近？”

“是啊。”全圆佑打着哈欠说，“来参加了一个活动的录制。好久没起这么早了，现在眼睛都睁不开了。”

“等一下。”权顺荣一手抓着手机，蹭蹭地从梯子上爬下来，翻看自己本子上的日程。“顺路的话带我回家吧？今天下午我没什么事了。”

“稀客啊、稀客。”全圆佑笑了，“北门见？”

所以是坐在全圆佑的车上睡着了，手机又在静音状态所以才错过了妈妈的电话。权顺荣躺在卧室的床上，叹了口气。

“啊，那时候正在车上呢。”权顺荣在脑子里迅速编出了一套谎话，为难地说。“今天没课，和朋友们出去玩了。”

“噢。”妈妈很敏锐地察觉了儿子语气的变化，“和女朋友？”

权顺荣感觉汗冒了出来。

“别紧张嘛，”妈妈宽容地笑，“我们顺荣已经是大学生了，有对象也是很正常的事情啊。是同班同学吗？”

“不是。”权顺荣咽了咽口水，被迫放弃刚才编好的谎话，迅速乱说道，“是同年级读物理的同学，社团活动认识的。”

“真不错，有机会也介绍给妈妈认识一下。”

“妈妈，也是刚刚开始交往的，”权顺荣感觉自己因为撒谎已经变得浑身僵硬，只好坐起来活动了一下手脚，“说不定什么时候就分手了呢。”

“哎，妈妈只是这样说说，别有什么心理负担。”妈妈很体贴地安慰道。

权顺荣拿着手机走出门口时垂头丧气的。他一方面觉得对母亲撒谎是很不好的行为，一方面自己的话如果被全圆佑知道了一定会感到伤心。所幸他探头看向客厅时，全圆佑正戴着耳机专心致志地打着新出的游戏。他松了一口气，心想没有被听到真是万幸。

很快权顺荣就以一种大跌眼镜的方式得知了真相。

全圆佑入驻的网站“卟嘀卟滴”有自己的传统，达到一定粉丝数后，主播会以不同的形式酬谢粉丝的厚爱。全圆佑过去发过红包、抽过奖、专门开直播回答过问题，但是这次的特别直播可谓是让所有人大吃一惊。

“朋友们，今天的真的是豪华卡司的大制作。”出镜的是经常和全圆佑拍合作视频的手游主播Moon，他坐在公园的长椅上元气满满地介绍着直播主题，“但是这次不是手游直播噢。我打算做一期‘约会直播’，下面就欢迎我的‘女朋友’出场！”

视频里的全圆佑一头柔顺的黑色直发披在肩膀上，浅棕色的贝雷帽很好地钝化了他整体的线条。修身的毛衣和百褶裙搭配包裹住小腿的长袜和黑皮鞋，俨然是大学城里随处会看到的打扮。全圆佑不鸣则已、一鸣惊人，甚至还专门化了点妆，买了新款皮包背上。

“Moon的粉丝朋友们好！”全圆佑连嗓音都很敬业地捏了起来，对着镜头挥了挥藏在长长袖子里的手，“我是Moon刚刚开始交往的女朋友WW。虽然说不定什么时候就分手了，但是今天我们一起来公园约会了。”

“噢，弹幕里很多问题呢，让我来读几个。”Moon拿起手机，全圆佑就凑过来靠在Moon的肩膀上，一起看着屏幕上闪过的问题。

“两位什么时候认识的？”Moon读着，“还是让WW来回答一下吧，毕竟这是他的特别直播。”

全圆佑可爱地支着下巴，抬着头苦恼地想了想。

“我和Moon是在社团活动中认识的，第一次见面就觉得很心动。”

“为什么心动呢？”Moon笑着读出新的弹幕。

“那天Moon明明点了超辣拉面，辣得大喘气还非要说‘不辣’的时候，我真的觉得这样的男人很帅气。”全圆佑即使说着搞笑的胡话，也完全是真挚和喜爱的表情。

弹幕已经为WW的演技所折服，满屏都是“太真了”“磕到了”“接戏吧”。

“两个人读了同一所大学吗？”Moon自己已经憋不住笑，“WW来说一下？”

“诶，当然了。”WW对着镜头笑得很温柔，像是真的陷入了回忆，“Moon是Y大传媒系的高材生呢！这是初公开吧。我是他同年级读物理的同学。”

权顺荣已经失去了看完这段直播录屏的耐心，干脆跳到了最后的部分。两个人在逛了公园、开着车去了露营营地烧烤之后，像两颗粽子一样裹着毯子并排蜷缩在帐篷里做了收尾。

“今天的感谢直播马上就要超时了，以‘心动最低音’闻名全网的WW一直这样说话很辛苦吧？不如我们回答最后一个问题就结束。”Moon扫视着评论区，“WW为什么想在粉丝数破一百七十万的时刻做这样主题的视频呢？”

“噢，这个呢，”全圆佑依然保持着今日的人设，用女声的音高回答问题，“首先是因为，女装是‘卟嘀卟滴’的传统艺能，评论区呼声一直很高，想着偶尔也尝试一次不一样的，是我感谢大家支持的真诚心意。其次呢，也想转换视角，体会一下作为女生的生活是什么感觉，发现真是很辛苦。至少就今天的体验，高跟鞋真的很磨脚，化了妆皮肤也觉得闷闷的。女性朋友们每天保持光彩照人的模样真是很不容易。最后，哈哈。”全圆佑对着镜头笑了笑，“也许如果作为女生出生了，我比起现在或许会减少一些不自在吧。感谢Moon今天和我一起进行这次直播，真是辛苦了。请大家点击直播简介里的链接，多多支持Moon的频道！”

“不客气，说不定我也有女装的那一天，还要WW前辈多多指点啦。”Moon调皮地说，“直播结束后我们将会抽出十七位幸运观众，送出最新款'Semicolon'游戏耳机。也请多多支持WW的频道，准时收看WW的游戏直播和测评视频噢！”

“为什么在直播里内涵我？”权顺荣砰地一声推开门，举着手机屏幕怼到了全圆佑眼前。全圆佑放下圆珠笔别在本子上，看了看录屏中的字幕。

“不觉得我女装也很好看吗？”

“别扯别的。”权顺荣的眼神冷冷的，声音也提高了。“干嘛听我和妈妈打电话？”

“那你为什么要撒谎？”全圆佑转向了权顺荣的方向，拨了拨头发说。“事实上我只是在那个时候到厨房去找吃的了。门隔音不怎么样你也是知道的。”

“我还没准备好怎么和妈妈说啊。”权顺荣解释道，“你知道他们和你这种在大城市生活很多年的人不太一样，态度都比较保守吧？先接受了我已经开始和人交往的事实再慢慢介绍你不是更容易吗？”

“含糊过去就好了，为什么撒谎？还是‘同年级读物理的女朋友’确有其人？”

“那个时候堂皇了，就乱说了而已。当然没有这样的人。你有什么不满不可以直接告诉我吗，为什么非要以这样的形式让我知道呢？”

“我还以为你作为好学生从来不看这种东西呢。”全圆佑一边整理桌上的笔记本丢进双肩包里一般说，“第一次拍女装堂皇了，就乱说了而已。”

“除了爸爸妈妈我没有对别人隐瞒过，圆佑。同学们问的时候我也都照实说的，但是你知道这样会惹麻烦吗？”权顺荣把手机里的群聊截图翻出来，用夸张的口气读道，“‘哇！隔壁班权顺荣说自己家境一般都是骗人的，其实是睡网红的富二代’。还有你上次换了那辆新车，来宿舍楼下接我的时候被看到了，猜别人怎么说？‘装成好学生的模样，实际上是被包养吧’。”

“别人的看法这么重要？不干不净的话我每天都要收到几百条，如果条条都这么介意那我可以直接退圈了。”全圆佑用解说般的语速迅速反驳，“我不觉得你是乱说而已。告诉家人‘喜欢男孩子’很难的话，职业总不是秘密吧。我所有平台的主页都是公开的，除了游戏就是游戏。不接受我的职业和生活方式就直说吧。我都觉得和你恋爱好累。”

“什么？”

“过去我从没觉得我这样生活有什么不好，但是因为你的缘故我开始质疑自己的选择了。我从没对我的家人、朋友甚至观众刻意隐藏过你的存在。因为我觉得既然是真心想要长久走下去的，那从一开始就要堂堂正正的。如果我像你一样在意别人怎么说，我就应该扮演单身直男来圈钱。你喜欢一切都走在最稳妥的道路上没错，喜欢得到认可和祝福也都没错。可是如果我是你想要拼命隐瞒的、你闪闪发光的完美生活中的污点，那我宁愿从来没加入你的生活。”全圆佑按掉了响起的闹铃，把背包从桌子下拖出来背上，“我要拍外景，后天回来。65路公交现在改线了，打算回学校就坐地铁或者打车吧。”


	2. 下

权顺荣的室友兴致勃勃地举着手机，点开回放凑到权顺荣身边，压低声音说，“顺荣啊，你在Moon的视频里出现了！”

权顺荣的室友是多年游戏玩家，先关注了Moon，随后也关注了时常出镜的WW。权顺荣刚上大学时，他一眼认出了来学校找权顺荣的全圆佑，两个人在拉钩之后互换了联系方式。

“哇，居然连我的室友都不放过！”权顺荣当时还半真半假地开了个玩笑，“年下对你来说真的这么有吸引力吗？”

“胡说什么呢。”全圆佑点了点他的额头，“真是完全不理解我的心情。吵完架大半夜跑回学校，电话怎么也打不通。我只是想联系到你的朋友确认一下存活而已。”

“我会告诉他不要理你的。”权顺荣笑嘻嘻地凑过来说，“多担心两天，下次就不和我吵了。”

“大家下午好！今天又是Moon每周的Q&A直播，会收集评论区的问题来逐一回答！

“第一个问题，哇点赞数真的很高呢？是不答不行的断层大Top了。

“和WW真的是情侣吗？

“哎呦大家不要当真了，我们只是朋友的关系。人生如戏，全靠演技，直播里的内容都是为了搞笑才做的。但是我是‘Y大传媒系高材生’是真的噢！开玩笑的，手动猫猫头。

“WW也是Y大的吗？两个人怎么认识的？

“哎呀真是的，这是我的Q&A直播啊，大家老是问WW我要吃醋了。开个玩笑，再次手动猫猫头。WW的学校比Y大排名要靠前，WW也不是读物理的。我们是在‘卟嘀卟滴’的年末活动中认识的，虽然我更喜欢测评手游，WW则是端游玩家，但是我意外地发现他是同年亲故，人也很有趣，就合作了很多期视频。

“上期直播对象看了不会生气吗？

“我的对象还是WW的对象？哈哈。我是solo啊，solo，所以这个问题不存在。事实上这整个计划还是挺让我吃惊的。WW真的把一切都准备好了，每一步流程都有非常精准的时间规划，烤肉技术也在自己家认真练习过了，据说还找了专业厨师指导。上次的直播大家也觉得很圆满吧？我来说一点秘密收尾好了。嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕嘟咕~

“WW说，整个行程一年半以前就规划好了，是想带着他的对象一起去公园拍照再去BBQ野营的。但是WW很伤心地说，对象还在读书，是好学生所以超级忙碌，这个规划好像一辈子也实现不了了。可是真的从选地点、选时间和光线再到定场地，都走了很多很多的心思，不忍心浪费这个企划，所以干脆用来拍感谢视频了。大家也觉得是非常有趣的‘约会’吧？WW其他的视频也都是超级用心制作的，希望大家多多支持他噢。

“下一个问题。如何评价最新的音游‘Seventeen Project’？”

“好甜噢！”室友一脸傻笑的表情，看着权顺荣的脸色又收起笑容关掉了视频，“哇，又吵架了？”

“嗯。”权顺荣把抱枕拉进自己怀里，郁闷地说，“我妈突然给我打电话问我是不是有对象了，我就随便说是和女同学恋爱了，八字没一撇那种。结果他就生气了，还在女装直播里内涵我。”

“那次直播好出圈啊，‘高光时刻’合集也是高赞！”室友想起了视频里个子老高的WW穿着高跟鞋一脚歪进下水沟，帽子被大风趁火打劫卷走，连假发都拉扯得差点滑脱了的模样，“我当时笑得眼泪都出来了，他和Moon蹲地上花了老半天才把高跟鞋从地沟盖里拔出来哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”

“你还说。”权顺荣想想都觉得心气不顺，“真是‘大制作’啊，那一下把脚腕都崴肿了，幸亏骨头没事。虽然知道你是他们的粉丝，也稍微给我点关心不好吗？”

“噢，你说他内涵你。”室友努力憋笑，“原来那个‘读物理的女同学’人设是你的手笔。不过很多和我们同城的人都觉得他计划的路线很浪漫，还有人在‘大蓝本’上打卡同款路线了。这样来看没什么大错吧？知道你忙不打扰你，明明有很多遗憾也不抱怨。换做我的话，如果我女朋友故意对她闺蜜给我编一个假身份，我也会上火的，因为这说明她看不上我。不过你们的情况稍微特别点就是了。”

“没有看不上啊！”权顺荣把脸埋进抱枕叹了口气，“只是真的不好解释。像你这样爱打游戏的知道‘游戏主播’是做什么的，可是之前我和别人解释了半天，人家还以为我是和打擦边球的网红谈恋爱，劝我小心仙人跳。后来只好改说是做自媒体的，结果被说‘营销号标题党编假瓜真的有够缺德’。最后我说，是自主创业，心想这回总该行了吧？不巧他为了见赞助商时撑撑门面，和亲哥凑钱买了辆好车，他接我又有人看到，骂我被暴发户包养。哪个暴发户团队只有六个人，还有四个是兼职啊！我太难了。”

“我不是来拆散你们的，虽然也不会加入你们吧。但是你不觉得你们的画风不怎么搭么？”室友想了想，“每次想到你，就会想到学生会干部、班长，前途光明灿烂，祖国栋梁预备什么的。但是WW嘛，就很酷哥，剑走偏锋但是意外地很强。”

“原是我配不上。”权顺荣苦涩地笑笑。

“我不是这个意思啦！”室友赶快解释，“你不要哭啊……”

“哥，也拍拍这边的烤串。”金珉奎指挥着举着相机的全圆佑，“哇，你到底行不行啊！”

全圆佑放下相机，用小刀一样的眼神盯着金珉奎。

“会不会看眼色？”尹净汉穿着人字拖溜溜达达走出来，接过相机看着里面的视频，“我看这样就行了，剪进新店宣传视频里，加个开头结尾发到我们连锁店的账号上去。我们圆佑能有空回来这里，显然是又和小男朋友吵架了。”

“为什么吵架？”金珉奎把摆拍用的辣子鸡端过来，抽出一双筷子津津有味地吃起来。

“早知道就不和年下谈恋爱了，扯谎都不会。”全圆佑把相机装回包里，“居然跟他妈妈说我是他的女同学，还‘说不定什么时候就分手’了。”

“不是，同年生也好不到哪里去吧。”尹净汉想想都觉得咬牙切齿，瞪了一眼掀开门帘端出饭锅的崔胜澈，“最开始崔胜澈和你爸妈说我是饭店女老板，真不知道他当时说服他们同意你退学时那种声泪俱下的演技怎么没有了。”

“什么演技！”崔胜澈拉开凳子坐下，“那个时候我真的是太心疼圆佑了。你去看过他不也回来就哭了吗？”

“反正无论是不是同岁，都会有矛盾的，”尹净汉夹起一筷子鸡肉丢进旁边又想回信息又想吃东西的崔胜澈嘴里，“珉奎不也和明浩吵吗？”

“我们可不像你俩似的，后劲儿这么大……”金珉奎又去盛了一碗米饭，“介绍这种事情，本来就很难介绍啊。”

“对啊，赶快找个台阶下就好了。”崔胜澈一边敲着手机一边说，“就说你团队的摄影师休假了，赞助商要片子要得着急，要他周末帮你忙不就好了。结束之后请吃饭，好好聊聊。”

“这就是你应付我的套路？”尹净汉本来要放进崔胜澈嘴里的鸡块半路转向进了自己嘴里，“要吃自己洗手夹。”

“好累。”全圆佑想趴在桌子上，又怕一伸手碰翻了辣椒罐和醋瓶酱油瓶，只好倚在了旁边的椅子上。“他有自己憧憬的‘男友画像’，但我偏离太多了。要么是高校教职工，要么是政府公务员，反正得是体面的、拿得出手的。”

“哎呦，这些都太难了吧。”尹净汉说。“坑位就那么几个，还有好多是萝卜坑。像你这样做点别的，收入不也挺好的吗？”

“他就要挤破头争那几个坑。明明就经常被黑掉，但是还不放弃。”

“那就是没安全感呗。”金珉奎扒着饭含含糊糊地说，“这些不都是铁饭碗吗？”

“我在下面接着还不够吗？”全圆佑叹了口气。

“你小子是因为有我一直接着才有底气这么说吧。说退学就退学了、要打工又打工，还好现在主播做得不错，不然怎么放心你……”崔胜澈终于回完了消息，接过筷子，在金珉奎不满的瞪视中夹走了盘子里最后一块肉，“人家不是一路都靠自己的吗？家人和男朋友怎么可能一样啊。”

“把他变成家人就好了。”尹净汉注视着和金珉奎又开始抢烤串的崔胜澈，微笑着说。“我期待着这一天。”

“彩蛋：WW男朋友的特别影像。

“今天这期视频的主题是‘游戏博主的真实一天’。大家也看到了，从早到晚都很忙呢。

“如果观众们奇怪为什么镜头老是晃来晃去的，那完全是我的锅。WW团队里负责摄影的同事休假了，很多片段都是WW选好机位之后我拍的。

“这段影像不知道WW本人会不会看到，实际上是我说‘有弄错的部分，我要整理一下相机里的内容再给你’之后拍的。很有可能就被当做不知所云的废片删掉了，哈哈。

“作为游戏博主的男朋友呢，我超级不称职。完全不打游戏，也不看游戏的视频，连WW本人的视频都没全看完，下载了直播软件也只是用来确认他是不是在工作，不要突然打电话打扰到他。很多主播的交往对象都是主播，两个人还可以搞一下‘梦幻联动’，但是我做不到。

“除了游戏打得好之外，大家也觉得WW本人超级帅气，声音也很好听吧。事实上性格也非常有魅力，是很负责任、很沉稳的类型。大家也都知道，主播里面漂亮的人实在是太多了，镜头里完全不能展现出十分之一的漂亮的程度。

“所以经常会感到非常不安。倒不是说有什么不信任的地方，只是由于我能为他做的实在太少了，对事业也起不到什么帮助的作用，反倒经常会打扰到他写稿子或者拍摄，会感到愧疚。也会想，有一天WW会不会遇到无论是想法还是职业都更加契合的人想要交往。

“长久以来，从他那里获得了非常非常多的安全感。一直在对我说，‘想做的都去做吧，就算没成也没关系，不是还有我吗？会一直支持你的。’但是我是无论别人多么努力给我安全感，也没法全心依赖的类型，有点像黑洞。因此WW对这段感情感到疲惫的时刻也不是没有过。

“不过我的心态也变了很多，既然我是没法放手依赖别人的类型，那么我就尽力成为可以让别人放心依赖的人吧。WW曾经说，看着我长大虽然很花心思但是也很有趣。我现在想说，我真的长大了，比起一直照顾我，也可以告诉我更多的事情，我们来一起分担。我一直觉得做主播是很难的，今天更是觉得，如果要我每天坐着不动一直打游戏，我是完全做不到的。圆佑，你能做到今天的程度真的付出了很多努力，我全都认证，并且很佩服。以后会更用心地支持你的事业，更用心地爱你的。”

“你不会真想我把这一段放出来吧？”全圆佑把加好字幕的视频传给权顺荣，“不把脸截掉？”

“我没那么不上镜吧！”权顺荣问，“学生会宣传片还特意要我出镜了呢。”

“我想了，网友的闲话还和现实中的闲话不太一样。”全圆佑叹了口气，“网上的人也没法对我造成什么实质性的伤害，可是现实中的人反手一个举报‘生活作风问题’，你努力了一年的奖学金可就飞了。”

“生活作风没问题的话也不怕举报。”权顺荣拉着进度条，“和妈妈说谎是我做错了，不过真的是没想到会被问才口不择言的。我会好好想想该怎么介绍你的，春节跟我回家怎么样？”

“进度条拉得也太快了吧。”全圆佑嘴上这样感叹着，可是还是没法掩饰地笑了。“我是开挂了吗？“

“从十六岁就认识你了，现在都快二十一岁了。五年才见个家长，这外挂恐怕不太行。”权顺荣凑过去戳戳全圆佑笑得颧骨升天的脸蛋，“我的生活平凡得很，你才是让它闪闪发光的人。如果你后悔加入我的生活了，不知道我还有没有机会从头来过，加入你的生活。”

“嗯，这种机会可不能多给啊——先来个一万次吧。”全圆佑收起笑容，假装严肃地想了一会儿说。“另外——”

“不会把这一段放出来的，只给我一个人收藏就够了。”


End file.
